Fire and Ice
by trampvamp
Summary: Submission for Love for the Unloved Contest. Sometimes it takes the heat of passion to thaw the ice. Rated M.


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title:**

**Your pen name(s): Trampvamp**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Garrett**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www****(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

FIRE AND ICE

Existence as a nomadic vampire has always suited me well. Even as a human I tended toward a solitary existence. I was almost always alone but seldom lonely. I found great peace in the solitude, a certain tranquility that I enjoyed. If I were honest I learned long ago not to rely on others, not to need the company of others and other than in a bed I wasn't much of a giver.

At times I have taken a lover for a length of time, but never a long term monogamous relationship; they were too complicated and I liked my life simple. Besides, I really wasn't the type to stick around for long. Once the passion waned I bored too easily. I suppose that's the reason I tended to move around, taking what I needed and moving on at a whim when something new became appealing. Most of my lovers since becoming a vampire had been human, so much less hassle than dealing with a vamp for eternity. A few of the humans I bedded might have been suitable for longer term companionship but I never wanted to explain why I didn't age so when the suspicions began, not wanting to change them and be forced to endure eternity together, I disappeared.

Once I found a woman so appealing and compatible I stuck around for a decade coming and going meeting each others physical needs with no commitment. It worked because she didn't want me around all the time either. I finally left for good when she commented that it wasn't fair that I still looked too good for my age. She never did settle down and she died about twenty years ago happy as could be. I guess she was the only human I ever kept track of.

Rarely would I kill a human that I had slept with more than once; too much risk of being suspected in the disappearance. Typically I fed on a human after fucking if I didn't plan to use them again for anything else or if I got too carried away.

Whenever I really felt like company I would pay a visit to one of the covens or hook up with a few other nomads I'd met over time. I guess it was while I was sitting around watching the flow of a river in Montana that I realized I was bored and not very far away from where Carlisle last set up a home base. It had been close to a century since I had seen Carlisle and from what I'd last heard he had taken to 'family life'. I always found Carlisle's morals to be quite amusing. Perhaps it was time to pay him a visit. Deciding to go investigate his latest odd compulsion I called him.

"Carlisle, old friend, it's Garrett."

"Garrett, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Still living in Washington? I thought I'd pay a visit seeing as I'm not too far away. I hear tell you are raising a family, had to see it for myself."

"Excellent, please come and stay. I am going out of town with Esme, my wife, next weekend but come ahead. The boys are going up to Alaska while we are gone to hunt bear, maybe you'd enjoy joining them. Can you find your way to Forks? The place is on the edge of town, you'll find us."

"Great, I'll be there in a few hours."

"One of my 'children' you remember Edward, he was a newborn the last time I talked to you I believe? Well, he's involved with a human so, well no eating her, ok?"

"Ha, you're kidding? Ok, no eating Edward's toys. See you soon."

Carlisle, only he could be living the 'human' life so completely. Wife, children, this should prove to be highly entertaining. A human pet to boot, ah, what are the odds?

I ran the few hours to get to Washington wondering what insanity I would find when I got there. I had heard some of the background of Carlisle's family from others over the years. I did remember that Edward was a mind reader and there was also a female with prophetic abilities and a male empath. I believed the three others including his wife held no special powers but I wasn't sure. I had not run into any other 'gifted' vampires in quite some time so this should be interesting.

Sure enough I hit the edge of Forks and caught the distinct scents of several different vampires, none of them Carlisle's. Surely he would have mentioned it if there were others about in the area. Following the scent trail to what had to be the right place I found the indulgent home sitting out in the middle of nowhere in all it's splendor. Carlisle, good lord even the house was the epitome of the 'human' dream.

As I walked to the house, the door swung open and Carlisle came walking out, big welcoming smile, followed by two others. The woman had to be his 'wife' and the male, the mind reader he was smirking and had to be 'listening' to my thoughts about the house.

"Garrett, you made it, no problems finding us?"

"None, how are you old friend?"

"Good, good. Garrett this is my wife Esme and this is Edward."

"Hello, charmed to meet you Esme, Hello Edward." I added silently for Edward, _'no worries I promise not to eat your human toy.'_ He snarled, oh this would be fun. Smug bastard. Just because he couldn't control himself he didn't believe anyone could_. 'Dude, I feed off humans, it doesn't mean I feed off everyone I come into contact with. I actually have substantially better control than you because I don't deny myself the way you do. Besides, if she's into you, she probably wouldn't come near the likes of me.'_

He whispered into my ear as we entered the house, "don't worry she won't be anywhere near here as long as your around."

"_Good, I hope that means you won't be either." _

"Welcome, come on in and meet the rest of the family." Carlisle effectively split us up.

Two males were embattled in the midst of some video game when we entered the house.

"Boys, come meet our guest." Carlisle laughed at the site which was surreal to me. They were honestly all playing house. Fulfilling the roles of parents and teenagers; it was absolutely bizarre. Edward took offense, again. Yeah, not making friends fast.

"Garrett, this is Jasper and Emmett. Boys, Garrett."

Both the 'boys' were clearly adults when they were changed, probably early twenties, but a few years older than Edward, they were both over six foot, Emmett was stockier, Jasper leaner. Emmett reminded me of a giant teddy bear, all menacing to look at, fierce, loyal but a big kid who loved to play games. Jasper was cool. He was chill, laid back, easy going, I knew in an instant by the scars visible under his collar that he was actually quite menacing and his reputation was well deserved. I liked him right away; he could be someone I saw myself hanging out with.

"Nice to meet you both, what were you playing?"

Emmett was of course the one to answer, and in one sentence he confirmed my every suspicion.

"Dude, only the coolest game out there. Do you play?"

"Hello Garrett I'm Alice." The sound of a tinkling bell invaded my thoughts as a tiny little pixie of a thing nestled up to Jasper; his arm loosely going around her shoulder as she sidled in beside him. She gave me an odd look and I realized she was the precog. Good lord what was she seeing to have her look at me like that?

"Nice to meet you Alice." Edward must have caught something because she immediately changed expressions and he glared at both of us.

"I'm going to Bella's." Edward announced and was out the door before anyone could say a word. Carlisle apologized for his rude behavior explaining that he was overprotective of his 'girlfriend' and forbad her from being here while I was visiting and said I probably would not see much of him either.

Jasper clearly caught the sense of relief and laughed openly. The others just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"What?" was all he gave them. I liked him even more.

"GOD DAMN IT EMMETT. Can you just once pick up your own shit off the bathroom floor? I'm sick of picking up your damn boxers."

Holy fuckin' hell a gorgeous blonde firecracker walked in completely unphased by the fact that there was a stranger standing in her living room. No way that much woman was with the overgrown little boy.

"Garrett, I presume?" She just nodded and proceeded to ignore me as she yelled at Emmett who stood there taking it.

"Baby, now don't be that way." He smacked her ass and got a death glare from the ice queen.

Good god this was going to be fun.

"Hey Emmett, I suggest going commando, less for the little woman to bitch at you about." I winked at him and watched her glare turn from him to me and Jasper smirk. Emmett laughed a boisterous booming laugh and smacked her ass again. Carlisle cleared his throat and it was like he hit a reset button and everyone walked toward the big couches and sat in what I envisioned were assigned seats.

Oh holy hell, what a trip. I definitely had to stick around for awhile.

We sat around and watched Emmett and Jasper play the game that they had resumed while Carlisle and I caught up on all the vampires we had seen lately. I reported on the nonsense in Italy as I had been there briefly before coming to the states and mentioned that I had crossed paths with some friends of Jasper's recently at which he looked up and inquired on Peter and Charlotte's well being.

Blondie had picked up some fashion magazine and was pretending to ignore the conversation entirely. I would have bought it except that she kept checking me out through her dark thick lashes. I swear to Christ she licked her lips after one of her appraisals. I was willing to bet she was a wild thing if you got past that stick up her ass.

The little pixie kept shifting her glance from me to Blondie and I would swear she was picking up on some sexual tension that I was beginning to feel. Her eyes rolled back and Jasper immediately looked to her.

I realized she must be having one of those future visions I had heard tell of and hoped to Christ it wasn't of Blondie and I getting horizontal. I remembered Peter telling me something about the way her visions worked and I immediately thought to myself, NO, NOT DOING IT WITH BLONDIE.

Alice regained her composure and Jasper asked if there was anything to be concerned about. She said no, it isn't going to happen. She glared at Blondie. Oh hell, I've been here an hour and shit is already starting. While no one was looking I winked at Blondie. She flipped her hair at me.

Damn I wouldn't mind trying the thaw the Ice Queen. Carlisle would be furious. The big teddy bear looked pretty protective, oh well. Probably not a good idea.

Carlisle suggested a tour of the rest of the house and I acquiesced, anything to get out of this room with the blonde ice queen checking me out from the corner of her eye, the pixie glaring at the two of us and good ol' Jasper smirking when he thought no one was looking. Aw shit. At least the teddy bear and Carlisle seemed oblivious to the sexual tension getting thicker by the minute.

Once Carlisle completed the grand tour we ended in his office where we sat and talked about old times and I questioned him about the lifestyle he seemed so comfortable with. Of course he suggested that I hunt with the boys this weekend once again trying to get me to try his family's diet. The thought disgusted me; living on animals exclusively, that shit just wasn't right.

"No thanks Carlisle, if you don't mind I'll just stick around here, or maybe go off and hunt by myself for the weekend." Damn if my mind didn't wander to what Blondie would be doing this weekend.

I saw very little of Edward the next couple days and his human never came near the house. Thank god, because I just don't think I could possibly keep my improper thoughts about Blondie at bay. I ran into her, literally, coming out of the hall bathroom after showering the first morning. I was wearing only a towel and had been shaking the last drops of water from my hair and wasn't watching where I was going and slammed right into her. She stiffened and I swear she gasped and I could smell the faintest hint of arousal before she hit me square in the chest and stared into my eyes glaring at me with darkened eyes, and through gritted teeth muttered, "Watch it nomad".

As she walked past me and I checked out her ass I responded, "oh, I'll watch it alright Blondie" referring to that tight, firm round, little.... SHIT. Not touching the ice queen!

The 'boys' took me around town showing off the set to the little play they were all performing in. I had played at the human life on occasion but never for prolonged periods. They had to be going on five or six decades of recycled human lives. Utterly bizarre.

We drove out to a nearby town to hit a club the night before the 'boys' left to hunt as the girls felt like dancing before sending them off. We ordered drinks, that we wouldn't touch and while the couples danced I watched the ice queen shake her ass. Damn that woman could move. Watching her was working me into a frenzy and it didn't escape me that she was watching me watch her. Half the time it felt like she was shaking it more for me and my appraising stares than for her teddy bear.

I couldn't keep sitting there watching her without Jasper getting any more suspicious about the waves of carnal lust flowing off of me so I found a human to dance with. I picked the second most gorgeous creature in the bar only too willing to take my arm and grind and gyrate on the dance floor with me. I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense the jealousy radiating from the ice queen. She gaped opened mouthed at me and covered herself by spewing some line of bullshit back at the table that I had better not feed off the human. I knew then the attraction and growing inability to restrain my thoughts, my hands, was mutual.

The pixie dragged her off to the bathroom to 'powder their noses', seriously, what the fuck? The damn evil pixie was locked in a stare down with me the rest of the night but she said nothing. I didn't need to imagine what she was probably seeing; I couldn't keep my mind from imagining the ways in which I'd like to thaw the blonde ice queen.

What I did wonder about was what Blondie was thinking to have the pixie so pissed. I mean the pixie wouldn't see anything unless we both decided to do something, right?

At some point, and I don't know what started it, Emmett challenged me to a game of pool. Not a smart move on his part, I was very good. Blondie was getting nervous as she watched the balls sinking. When no one else was looking she shot me a pleading glance. Sweet Jesus those beautiful golden eyes were like reflective pools and all I could think of was what they would look like underneath me, pinned under my naked body, ravished with pleasure. Ah, right not a good idea to kick his ass and give him any reason to hate me before I gave him the reason that was looking more and more likely every minute.

I circled the table looking to line up my next shot. Pixie and Jasper were off dancing again and I goaded Emmett into going to get us another beer for appearances. Alone at last with Blondie I whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Blondie; I won't give the teddy bear any reason not to leave you alone this weekend." Then I slapped her ass just before Emmett walked back into the room. Her eyes darkened and she focused on a new fascination on the floor. I could smell her arousal from the other side of the table I had quickly walked to and Emmett assumed it was for him walking back into the room and he stuck his tongue down her throat. She pushed him away and any hint on arousal left with the gesture. He walked towards me with the dark brown beer bottle and behind his back she looked at me and fuckin' licked her lips suggestively. Oh hell.

I let Emmett win. Twice.

Returning to the big round table I found myself in between Blondie and Jasper. Emmett had his arm loosely around the back of her chair thwarting off the unsuspecting humans in the bar that were checking her out. I pretended to drink from the beer bottle and put the hand closest to Blondie in my lap.

"So dude are you coming hunting with us this weekend?" Emmett was looking for another challenge.

Splaying the fingers of the hand in my lap out barely touching Blondie's thigh I ran my hand down to my knee and down her thigh. She said nothing, she didn't move. "No, I think I'll go hunt and meet you back at the house. When are you returning?"

"We'll be back Tuesday. You sure you won't come?" Emmett pushed.

Oh. I'll be coming all right. "No, can't say as it sounds any more appetizing than this beer would be." I pretended to take another drink and spilled some more on the floor under the table.

Blondie leaned closer over the table effectively ensuring that my fingers on her thigh went unnoticed.

"Well Edward wants me to stay with Bella while you boys are gone, Rosalie, why don't you come too? It'll be fun." The pixie was good, I'll give her that.

"Sleep-over at the human's, yeah I don't think so. I'm staying home; I can't wait for the peace and quiet." Her hand came down to rest on top of my finger and she gave a little squeeze and moved it back to the table.

OH HELL. How exactly does one keep anything from a mind reader, a precog, and an empath?

We all hit the dance floor again; my human friend was all too eager to join me. We danced in a large group, the girls somehow managing to dance more with each other than us and the moves were getting down right dirty as Emmett, Jasper and myself cheered them on encouraging and rewarding their efforts to drive us wild. Alice managed to be shimmying to the floor in front of my legs and grazing her fingers up my thighs. Jasper was laughing his ass off. My pseudo 'date' was grinding on Emmett and he was eating it up while Blondie's attempts to make both Emmett and I jealous by hanging on Jasper seemed only to get me more worked up and went largely unnoticed by Emmett.

Poor Jasper had to be cringing form all the arousal and lust hanging in the air. He grabbed Alice and they disappeared from the dance floor. Emmett's booming laughter at their sudden departure and presumed whereabouts carried through the club and the next thing I knew he had my 'date' pulled close into his chest grinding into her back as he held her to him by her little waist. Fuck if his eyes weren't pure black.

Blondie took the opportunity to shimmy her tight body up and down my core and lick her lips. Her hand grazed over my increasingly stiff member and she winked up at me as her face was all but even with the stretching denim.

Good ol' Emmett didn't even look away from the gyrating hips pounding back into him. It was a blessing and a curse when the DJ slowed things down with a song entirely killing any desire to remain on the dance floor. Blondie grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the table quickly losing Emmett in the crowd.

I leaned down and lifted her chin so that she was looking up at me, she was panting and gasped at the blackness in my eyes. Before I could say a word I heard Emmett approaching with 'my' human and dropped my hand to my side. Blondie took off for the ladies room to 'freshen up'.

Emmett continued flirting and playing games with the human until Jasper and Alice returned. The waitress came by and announced last call which we declined and Blondie came back announcing we were leaving. She was none to happy when Emmett volunteered that we drive the human home. He dumped her back into my arms as we exited the club and pulled Blondie to his side, laughing. Jesus, he was playing a dangerous game.

We piled into Jasper's truck and clearly Emmett hadn't thought this one through. Emmett had to take shotgun next to Alice leaving me in the back with Blondie and the human. Obviously I took the middle and watched Jasper laugh silently in the front winking to me in the rear view mirror. I threw my jacket across my lap and moved one arm over the human's shoulder, turning to her I kissed her lightly and she returned the kisses intensifying it. Blondie's hand swept under my jacket, up my thigh squeezing lightly as she inched higher. The human swept her hand under my jacket and began massaging at my other knee working her way up.

I could not have dreamt this shit if I tried. I had to stop Blondie before they simultaneously reached their destination and the human let more than one cat out of the bag. I reached under the jacket and put my hand on top of Blondie's stopping her, intertwining our fingers while she watched the human flicking her tongue in and out of my mouth, biting at my lips. I pushed her back and asked for her address.

Jasper heard her whispered breathes and drove faster toward our destination. The human worked faster toward her destination until I grabbed her wrist and stopped her just as she was tugging at my zipper. Blondie was trying to untangle our hands at the same time. Her, I wasn't letting go. She stopped fighting it and just sat back holding my hand under the hidden security of the jacket.

Jasper pulled up to the human's and Emmett was out of the truck and opening the back door faster than humanly possible. The human tried to pull me out of the truck with her. I couldn't feed off of her and this shit was getting out of hand. I whispered too low for her to hear but loud enough for the rest that I was going to see her to the door and then go off to hunt and would be back to the house Tuesday. I gave Blondie a squeeze and I let go of her hand and pushed the jacket closer to her.

"Will you take my jacket home for me Blondie, I won't be needing it?" I left my cell phone in the pocket.

I got out behind the human and high fived Emmett as he climbed in beside his ice queen. Jasper drove off laughing his ass off and I heard that shit until they were out of sight. I walked her to the door, dazzled her and left her standing at her door before she knew what happened.

Holy Hell, what a night. I decided to go ahead and hunt and wouldn't return to the house until everyone else was gone. I made sure to run a couple towns away and then found a homeless man that wouldn't be missed and fed. I buried the body and went to find another lost soul without any ties. I hunted for hours and fed until I was fully satiated, barely sensing the tingle of the burn. It was nearly 10 in the morning by the time I was about an hour south of Forks.

I found a bookstore and went in to figure shit out. I tried for another hour to talk myself out of doing what I already knew I was more than likely going to do anyway. Hell maybe she'd kick my ass out and if she did, so be it, but if not, well I'd figure out what to do then.

Who was I kidding she wasn't going to kick me out and I had been fantasizing about what I was going to do since I first laid eyes on her. God, I had to have her. I'd probably be on the run for a long time after, but shit, it would be worth it. Hell I'd even be willing to die for one weekend with that damn woman. She oozed sex from every pore, taunted me with every step, and stiffened my cock with every flick of her hair. Damn she knew how to work that body of hers and I couldn't think of anything else but seeing it in all its naked splendor writhing in time with mine.

There was just something about her that drew me to her. The standoffish demeanor yeah, but it was more. She was beautiful, sexy; she was bitter and angry, but warm and kind at the same time. It was almost as if she was living what she thought should be her life, but knew deep down it wasn't complete. There was something missing that would but to rest the angry bitter side and let her be in peace.

Shit, I was fantasizing about being that missing piece, about a long term commitment as much as just getting my rocks off. I could see settling down somewhere with her, just the two of us staying in once place, wherever she wanted. I was even considering the change in diet for her if it were important to her. What in the hell?

I found a pay phone and dialed my cell.

"It's about fucking time Garrett. Where the hell are you?" Her voice warmed my core and her words stung. She was waiting for this, for me.

"Easy Blondie, has everyone left?"

"Yes, hours ago. I was starting to think you were not coming back." I could hear the nerves in her voice so slightly, rolling under the confidence she was projecting.

"Hmm, do you want me to come back Blondie?" I said slowly, seductively.

"Yes, I want you to come back, I want you." She mimicked my tone.

"You know what's going to happen if I come back there Blondie?" I tried the sexy threat.

"I know what I want to happen when you get back here, now hurry up or I'm starting without you nomad." Oh, well, hell.

"I'll be there within the hour." Could I actually run with this raging hard on? Hmm, I wonder.

"Where are you, I'll come and pick you up?" She was just as anxious as I was.

"An hour south, tell me where and I'll meet you 45 minutes south from your place."

She gave me directions to our meeting place and hung up. I shook the crazy thoughts from my head and walked until I was out of sight of any humans and started to run only slowing when I reached the place we were to meet. Blondie skidded to a halt in a red Mercedes right in front of me and opened the door.

"Nice driving Blondie." I said climbing in, shutting the door behind me.

I leaned across the car and grabbed her face, her eyes were darkening and her arousal was spilling onto the air in thick waves. We stared at one another for a minute before her jaw slackened and her luscious pink tongue darted out licking her full red pouty lips and she leaned closer to me. Our lips crashed together in a frenzied passion. Oh God, her mouth was the most sensuous, erotic thing. Hr tongue swept across my lips and teased at the parted opening. I flicked her tongue with mine and she moaned into me. Our tongues met and the intensity and passion soared. It was so hot, so right and this was so wrong. I felt her hands running through my hair, pushing it back away from my eyes, off of my forehead. Her long fingers wrapped around the back of my head as she pulled me closer into her frantically moving mouth. I found my arms and hands moving of their own volition to her shoulders, up the back of her neck aching for more, pulling her closer. She moaned and quickly enough we were both panting for air neither of us actually needed.

"Drive or switch places with me." I groaned out.

She had the car in drive and was peeling out back onto the highway in ten seconds flat. I sat back and watched her. She was a thing to behold working that stick, maneuvering at high speed, the way she handled that car. Watching her drive, hugging the curves tightly, breaking out in the straight-aways, was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen. Shit I was entranced.

She flew and we pulled up not in front of the house but rather a hotel fifteen minutes later.

"Go check in while I park." She dropped me in front of the doors and sped off as I exited the car.

Walking in I tired to figure out what was going on. She didn't want to be doing this at the house, okay, that made sense. Shit she was thinking this through better than I was. I managed to get a Jacuzzi suite with a king size bed and had the key in hand when she walked through the door turning the few heads lingering about in the lobby. God she was gorgeous and for the next three days, she was mine. I noticed she had a bag slung over her shoulder; I took it from her and grabbed her hand leading her to the elevators and the suite I hoped we wouldn't leave until Tuesday morning.

Blondie squeezed my hand and turning her face towards mine she smiled, her way of letting me know she was in control. I'd gladly acquiesce to whatever she wanted. We reached the room and I slid the keycard into the door opening it and guiding her through. I stepped in, closed the door, dropped the bag and she pushed me against the door. Locking her lips to mine pressing her entire hot tight body into mine, finding every curve to perfectly fit her every curve. She had nice curves. Her hands were back in my hair and I grabbed her ass pulling her tighter into me. We kissed and explored one another's mouths and I felt every inch of her body hard against mine. Her taut nipples pressing firmly into my chest, her leg rising up and down my thigh. I pushed off the door and spun us so that I now had her pressed against the door kissing her hard, grinding my erection into her hip hard, and rubbing her tits through her sheer top and lacy bra with one hand, the other firmly holding her to me at the back of her neck. She was moaning into my mouth driving me wild with want and desire.

I unbuttoned the sheer blouse and pushed the fabric out of my way. Palming her breasts through the lace of her bra I pinched at the hard peaks with one hand as I pushed her shirt down her arms with my other hand. Reaching around to unclasp the bra I broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her throat seeking the hard peaks of her firm breasts with my tongue while she panted and moaned. Flicking her taut perky tits with my tongue making fast work of the remaining straps of the bra I dropped it to the floor along side her blouse. Fuck she was gorgeous half naked in front of me. I undid her skinny jeans and pushed them down her legs continuing to run my tongue over her body, flicking and swirling across the well toned abs and down toward the waist band of her thong. God I loved women's lingerie, so damn sexy. She lifted her legs one at a time so that I could pull off her high heels and release the jeans from her feet.

All that remained was that tiny little string and triangle of fabric between me and the rapidly melting ice queen. I could smell her arousal and it was absolutely intoxicating; I couldn't wait to taste it. My fingers found their way to loop through the string and trace the line back to her tight little ass which I couldn't help squeezing. Hard. Blondie groaned and bucked her hips at my face still hovering above the top of that tiny little fabric. Kissing across the line as I lowered it over her hips and down her legs I growled to find her bare for me.

The panties hit the floor and I stood up and took a step back to see her in all her glory. Fuck. Nothing compared to the sight of her wet and ready standing in front of me, giving herself to me, wanting me as much as I wanted her. I tired to bite my tongue but I couldn't help myself, I did something I had never, ever in over a century done.

"Rosalie, are you absolutely sure about this? If you have any reservations, we stop right now." I would too, if she said no, or wasn't completely sure, if she hesitated in any way I was walking away. I actually prayed she wouldn't stop.

"Garrett, I want you more than I have wanted anyone, please don't stop." Her dark eyes filled with lust begged me.

"What about Emmett?" God I hated saying that.

"I love Emmett, probably always will in some ways, I don't want to talk about him right now, but trust me, this is what I want, I'll deal with the rest later."

At vampire speed I picked her up and threw her on the bed and removed my clothes. Settling on top of her I took a moment to look into her eyes, she wanted this maybe more than I did, but certainly at least as much. Blondie reached up and ran her fingernails across my chest, flicking at my hardened nipples as she appraised by naked body much as I had hers moments earlier. Biting on her bottom lip she looked up at me through her lashes and grinned, it wasn't a smile it was much more erotic; she wanted me.

"Please Garrett, please make love to me." She licked her lips and sucked in a breath.

"It would be my pleasure Blondie." This would be slow and careful, investigating her responses, discovering her needs, what brought her pleasure, what did she enjoy, what had little or no effect, what would throw her over the edge and bring her sweet release. Once I knew her body, what she wanted, needed, then there would be time for fast and reckless abandon. Now I would thaw the last of the ice queen's melting exterior and make her mine.

Slowly I started on her breasts, kissing, licking, pinching, twisting and moved down her abdomen, licking, biting, kissing my way down to that sweet bare pussy. Fingering her slick lips as I kissed her right above her clit she moaned and purred for me. God she was already so wet for me and the smell, the smell was amazing, like honey and sunshine and fuck if I didn't pick up a sniff of sweet rich brandy. My tongue darted down to flick at her clit and got the first drop of her nectar. I growled. Damn it was so good; I licked my way down her lips and slurped at the free flow of heaven between her legs. Rubbing her clit with my thumb and darting my tongue in and out of her opening I had to hold her hips in place as she lifted to drive me further into her. Easy, Blondie, not so fast.

She deserved slow and thorough and I would be thorough with her. I brought her to her first climax and let her enjoy it before I nestled between her legs and rubbed my aching cock against her delicious wet folds. Moving her hair from her face I looked into her eyes again. "Are you still sure?"

"Yes, more than ever. I want you inside me, I want to feel you." She lifted her head and kissed me with such passion I couldn't help but slip inside her. I took it slow until she adjusted to my size and her eyes opened wide as she gasped, "yes, yes" and rocked her hips up to mine. I pulled out to my head and slowly slid back in watching her arch her back into it greedily taking in every not so insubstantial bit of me. She rocked again up to me and I increased the pace bit by bit until she wrapped her legs around my waist and screamed "faster". So much for taking it slow. I thrust in and out of her holding my weight up with one hand and stimulated her clit with the other until her soft purring turned frantic and she screamed out my name, "Oh yes, Garrett, yes." With that I pounded into her at more than human speed and pinched her clit rolling it in between my fingers as her walls clamped tight around me, bathing me in her sweet, sweet nectar and her heels dug into my ass pushing me further into her, reaching new depths causing me to explode in my first hard orgasm in ages. Her hands were twisted in the sheets and she screamed in pleasure as I growled with her screams, "Fuck Blondie, you are so damn hot."

We panted and kissed at each other where ever our mouths could reach as we came down form our mutual releases. All I could think about was the next round and how it wasn't going to be so chaste. Blondie had other ideas and sprang from the bed retrieving her bag. I was concerned for a minute until I figured out she brought toys, oh hell yeah. She rubbed some shit onto my again hardening cock and squirted something into my hand and climbed on top of me facing my feet. Oh sweet Jesus, this woman was my soul mate. Her hot little mouth went down on my twitching organ like a flute and she slammed her pussy back to my face. I figured out what I was supposed to do with the goo in my hand and rubbed it onto her pussy and dove in eating away at the, oh hell, strawberry flavored pussy before me. Holyfuckingshit she could blow like a pro. If I didn't get to work I would be spewing all over without her and that shit just wouldn't do. I would make her cum first if it killed me.

I had to settle for simultaneous orgasms again. Jesus she was amazing, she took every drop and licked me clean, sucking my balls lightly into her mouth and popping them back out as she fingered my ass. Oh what in the hell? Turning around she licked me like a lollipop and gently rolled by balls between her fingers of one hand while her other hand ran her finger circling around my ass hole. Before I knew it she had me hard again and was deepthroating my cock hitting it against her throat hard when I felt her finger slide into my ass and massage my prostrate. Holy fuck, I had never felt anything like that. Blondie delivered the single most intense orgasm of my fucking life and sucked it all down before removing her finger and climbing up next to me resting her head in to my shoulder and chest.

Shit I never needed rest in my entire vampire existence and right now I felt like I could collapse from the sheer pleasure. I ran my hands through her hair and rubbed her back. Her knee was bent up and resting on my thigh. I couldn't wait to take her again drive her over the edge repeatedly, making her scream for me. Right now I had to bow down to my queen.

"Blondie, that was freaking amazing." I had to tell her what she did to me. "No one has ever made me feel like that; I'm not going to want to take you back home."

"Who said I wanted to go back home?"


End file.
